Shugo Chara Style Fanfiction Kya x Ryo
by Kyaluver
Summary: Read to find out lol!


**Me:Yo!!! Minna!!! This is my first fanfic also a one-shot there might be a sequel to this if people like it. or comment on it. Just to tell you guys or gurls I'm only 11!!! so my writing may suck!!!! It's a warning!!!! please no flames but I do accept corrections or if you send me a message about a part you want me to change, I considerate or changed it as you yeah people the characters are not in the real Shugo Chara I made them myself and made a fanfiction of it. It's dedicated to my friend that might be moving away.  
**

**Me: Furthermore I don't own Shugo Chara or Shugo Chara Doki!! But I do own the characters. LOL

* * *

  
**

"Wow, a pretty egg, " a black haired seven year old girl exclaimed with glee. In her hand was a small black skull egg with many red wolf skulls. She had found this egg in her bed this morning and she hasn't let it out of her sight ever since.

"My, isn't that a beautiful egg. Do you mind if I take?" a voice asked behind her. Startled by the voice the black-haired girl turned around to see a scientist with cocky eyeglasses. Little did she know that he was no ordinary scientist.

"Who are you?" the black-haired girl asked. Her mother had told her not to talk to strangers in unknown places but she never told her not to talk to strangers in an open area with a lot of people. But it couldn't it hurt to ask , right? But she never knew that she spoke to a very dangerous person but her little adventure just began.

"Me, you can just call me Uncle Kiromaru. Anyways, little girl may I have your egg," the scientist replied creepily while slowly adjusting his glasses. This gave the black-haired girls shivers traveling down her back.

"No, that's _my_ egg. _You_ can't have it," the girl responded stubbornly.

"How about I buy you some candy?" the scientist offered.

"No, I don't want candy," the girl retorted back. All she wanted was her egg.

"What if I offered you ten dollars for that puny egg," the scientist asked while he prevented himself from snapping her tiny neck in half. This girl was getting on his nerves so much he just wanted to rip the egg out of her small delicate hands.

"No," the black-haired girl retorted again. No matter what she wasn't going to give this man her treasured egg. The scientist had enough of this nonsense. He grabbed her delicate hand and plucked the egg out of her hands and into his side pocket. He turned around and walked away from the scene leaving the poor girl crying on the ground.

* * *

Ryos Pov

"Hey Ryo, let's go get some ice cream," my chara Kuro said. We had just finished collecting x-eggs for some crazy nutcase named scientist Kiromaru.

_Flashback_

When I was 5 m_y parents died in a car crash leaving me with my aunt. Then, last year people from my dad's company said that he owned them money to pay it off I worked for them. That's when Kuro hatched. Then, this scientist named Kiromaru made me his 'new servant'. My job then was to collect x-eggs so that the embryo can appear._

_End of Flashback_

"Well Ryo, can we get ice cream"

I sighed at Kuro's childish self and then nodded my head. We then walked in the direction of a nearby park. We suddenly startled after seeing a little girl crying in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Ryo check it out," my chara said. Before I could even reply, he already butted his head in front of her face waving his hands like a maniac. To my surprise the girl was able to see him and hug him. "Ryo, help me! She's killing me," Kuro screamed trying hard to get out of her grasp but failing miserably. I couldn't help but laugh at his horrible fate. I slowly approached the crying girl and knelt in front of her. She was around my age maybe younger, I probably looked a I brought my hand to her chin and slowly lifted her face. I saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying and there were still droplets of her tears flowing down her milky cheeks. She looked so innocent and so vulnerable. And the fact that she could see Kuro meant her own heart egg developed or most likely hatched.

"W-who are you," the black-haired girl asked. Her eyes contained fear and sadness, these emotions were mixed together in a swirl of blackness.

"The name's.......

"Useless......Useless.......Useless" a x-egg chanted when it flew by my side.

"Ryo, we've got to catch that x-egg" Kuro yelled as he broke away from the girl and chased after the egg.

"W-what was t-that?"

* * *

Kya's Pov

"W-what was t-that?" I asked the mysterious boy in front of me. The boy turned around and ran after the flying small boy creature, like a curious little kitten I followed the boy. But when I found him wearing a completely different outfit then he was before, right now he dressed like a neko with black cat ears and a black tail."Kawaii," I squealed as I charged toward him attempting to hug him, when suddenly a small round black something charged at me.

"Look out," the boy yelled as he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly taking the damage done by the black thing.

"Are you okay?" I asked the boy on top of me. Without saying any thing, he let go of me and stood up.

"Dark slash" his black tail grew longer until it was only 1 cm away from the egg, then slashed the black floating egg causing it to hit the pole behind it.

"Alright now Ryo""Midnight Claw" two large black claws engulfed the black egg making it shine. When the claws disappeared my egg was right there.

"Hey that's my egg that mean scientist took away from me," I cried out while racing towards my egg.

"Hey Ryo did you hear what she just said"

"Yeah, I heard we could undo the charanie"

"Ok"

I hugged my egg tightly afaraid to lose it when suddenly it wiggled out of my arms and started shining.

"What's happening" the boy place his on my shoulder and gave me an reassuring smile. The egg cracked open and out came a small girl with short black hair with gray wolf ears on both sides of her head **_(something_ _like Sakura Haruno's hair in Shippuden). _**She wore a black choker around her neck with a red hoodie and a pair of black sags.

"Yo I'm Mizu, nice to meetcha"

"Mizu??"

"She's a your guardian chara or your would-be-self like Kuro," explained the Ryo boy as he pointed to the boy cat chara.

"My would-be-self?"

"Yup, I represent your inner strength but when that crazy scientist Kiromura took me away, you gave up hope, so that's how I turned into that x-egg," Mizu said I ran up to her and hugged her tightly. " I won't do that again," I promised.

"Ryo, did you hear her say Kiromaru,"

"Yeah, damn that bastard, can't believe he would take from this little girl,"

"Do you know Kiromaru ," I asked Ryo.

"No,"

"Are you sure, I thought I heard something about him but oh well. Hey a minute what happened to Neko-chan," I exclaimed when I found out that he was wearing his old clothes again.

"Well um...... I transformed with Kuro," I explained making it as easy to understand as possible for a girl of her age(_** Help make this sentence clear please**_).

"Oh ok" She said after a while. "I got to go home, or else mommy's going to get mad, bye bye," She said. She waved as her retreating figure grew smaller and smaller.

* * *

Ryo's Pov

As I watched her retreating figure I needed to pay _'someone'_ a good visit. "Come on Kuro let's go" I called out as I walked into the building of Death Hallow _**( I got the name from the Deathly of Hallow). **_

Kiromaru was exactly where I excepted him to be, sitting in his lab figuring a way to catch the embryo.

Knock..... Knock.....

"Who is it?" he asked he turned his head so that he's looking at me.

"A warning" I replied as I stepped away from the shadows.

"Oh it's only you Ryo, what do you want I'm busy," Kiromaru grunted going back to his laptop.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt, " Look you bastard, don't mess with that innocent girl again, got it?"

"Why shouldn't I, it was fun maybe I should do it again," he replied I punch his face making him and dropped him on the ground in a heap.

"Kuro let's go,"

"Ok Ryo, nya~" With that I turned around and left the building.

"Ryo did you do that, they're going to hurt you tomorrow," Kuro asked as we lay down on the evening grass gazing upon the sky.

"I don't know maybe I have fallen in love her," I said closing my eyes as my doziness engulfed me.

* * *

**Fin. Did ya like it? please R&R. I need reviews lol to clear things up I'll tell you their age:**

**Kya: 7**

**Ryo: 12 (Ryo's very tall)**

**Kiromaru: 19 **

**Plz join me on my next Fanfic Gaasaku. **


End file.
